


Move On

by ThemoonandtheCat (Akemi22)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up, how to tag?, move on, see you ex at a party make out with your friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi22/pseuds/ThemoonandtheCat
Summary: "What was that for?""You looked like you were about to cry."orOikawa bumped into his ex and Kuroo decided to help him move on.orJust a self-indulgement fic I wrote for myself
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Move On

Oikawa frowns as he watched his ex-boyfriend with his new "toy." Next to him is Kuroo giving him an amused look.

"Stop staring at him, princess."

"I'm not staring!" Oikawa huffed and glared at Kuroo. "It's just frustrating. How could he just flatly show off his new... ugh!"

"Arent you being a bit dramatic?" Kuroo laughed.

"Me dramatic?" Oikawa gasped.

Kuroo shook his head and chasted the other. "Didn't you guys broke up 3 years ago?"

"Exactly!" Oikawa turned his body toward Kuroo. "I'm unforgettable! How could he move on just after 3 years!"

"I don't know..." Kuroo's voice was full of sarcasm. "Maybe you're not that memorable." He glanced at Oikawa and noticed that he might have teased the other too far.

"Hey now." Kuroo's voice got softer. "Don't make that face."

"This is my face," Oikawa answered. "It's a fucking pretty face!"

"Yes. Yes. It's a beautiful face."

Kuroo noticed that the people they were watching are now watching them after Oikawa's outburst. He made eye contact with whom he presumed to be Oikawa's ex, and with a possessive glint in his eyes, Kuroo took his friend's face and kissed him.

Oikawa’s eyes began to close as he felt Kuroo’s lips touched his. The kiss was soft and natural; the same comfortable kiss Oikawa and Kuroo shares when they are barely sober.

When they parted Oikawa asked Kuroo. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you were about to cry." Kuroo shrugged. "Come on. This party is boring." He took Oikawa's hand and dragged him out.

Oikawa nodded and followed Kuroo, forgetting about the ex that he was just ranting about.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to stress myself out whenever I want to write. Like I want to write longer fics. And I’m never satisfied when I do write something because it always feels so boring. And the fun in writing is just slowly slipping away.
> 
> Then I just wrote this drabble. A scene that I saw in my mind without needing to give a back story I didn't need to flush out who was the ex. And I’m actually happy with it. I’m proud of and I hope people will give it lots of like.


End file.
